Past Comes to Life
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: ** SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 439 ** Naruto almost gives the Kyuubi control. His father appears within his soul. Someone else comes and helps him regain control. My first Naruto Fanfic. please read and review. rated k because of happy endings


**A/N: this might have spoilers for Chapter 439… this is what I think what happens next. Anyways, I don't believe that Naruto's mom is dead. So, I expressed that. Have fun reading this and please review.**

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or anything involved with it. The author does. **_

He was being consumed by something inside of him. He didn't want to have any more pain. He didn't want to have trouble trying to save his friends. He had failed on saving one. He wanted to save the rest. He just wanted to protect his village.

_Come here… pull the seal off…_ the Kyuubi whispered to him. Naruto was reaching over when a hand shot out in front of him. It was the fourth hokage.

"Fourth… hokage," Naruto whispered in awe. The man turned and faced the Nine-tailed fox demon.

"The seal is set so that if eight tails are released, I'll appear within your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen…I never wanted to see you again… Nine-Tails. I looked forward to seeing how my son had grown… so I guess you could call it even," he said and looked right at Naruto.

"But…" Naruto said.

Tsunade was sitting down when she felt a familiar charka. She jolted up and looked toward Naruto's body. He had grown in power. Not his own power, but the kyuubi's power. It was almost overwhelming.

"If he gets to eight tails, someone will appear within his consciousness," Jiraiya had said to Tsunade one day when they had been drinking. "The one that sacrificed his life for his son." Jiraiya looked out at the village.

"_I'll protect him," Tsunade promised her old friend. He suddenly looked very tired. He nodded and said his goodbyes. Tsunade sighed and finished her drink. Then she went back to her work._

Sakura looked toward her teacher. She had suddenly bolted up and looked in the direction where Naruto was. Then, as if they were connected, Sakura sensed that Naruto was in danger. She ran to her teacher.

"Lady Tsunade?" she asked. Tsunade looked directly at her.

"He's released eight tails," she said. "His father is in his consciousness." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto's father?" she asked.

"Minato Namikaze," Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened.

A lone ninja was traveling to the Hidden Leaf village. The ninja was desperate to get to the ruins of the village. The ninja had to save the one person that she had left. She had to save him…

"But, you can't be my father!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi laughed.

You were never told that your father was the great Yellow Flash? That is truly sad.

"I wouldn't be talking right now," Minato stated. "Kushina is on her way as we speak."

The stupid water ninja? She won't stand a chance… just like the last time. Except, you're not here to stop me… hehehehe…

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, if you let this beast loose, we all lose," Minato said. "You are my son. You have a stronger determination than that…"

"Master Jiraiya's dead," Naruto said. A flash of pain went through Minato's eyes when he heard that.

"I know… I saw him," he said. He pointed to the Kyuubi. "You will not take my son away from everyone that loves him. You took me away. I will not let you take my son."

Sakura rushed to Naruto. She didn't head anyone's warnings. Naruto needed a friend. That was all she knew and that was all she needed.

"NARUTO!!!" she screamed.

The ninja was in the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. She ran and ran to get to the person that she was looking for. He had released eight tails. His life could be in danger…

Naruto heard Sakura's cry. He turned. His father smiled at him.

"I've always been watching you. I always will. You don't need this beast to become the ninja I know that you are. You are my son. You can do anything… anything is possible. I believe in you," he said. He hugged his son to him and then let go. He gave him a necklace that was always worn around his neck.

"Your mother gave this to me… wear it and she'll know where you are," he rubbed his son's hair. "I'm always watching you, future Hokage."

Naruto felt tears roll down his cheeks. He nodded. His father patted his cheek.

"You're my son. Always remember that," he said. He started disappearing. The Kyuubi growled. Naruto stared at him in the face.

"I will live with you, but I won't ever give up to you again!" he cried. Naruto then got control of his body.

Sakura felt someone land right next to her. She turned and saw a woman with long red hair and golden eyes. The woman smiled at her and then looked at Naruto.

"Minato…" she said as Naruto became calmer. She jumped in and hugged Naruto to her without even worrying about the consequences.

"Sh… I'm here… I'm here," she said to him. Sakura looked at her. Tsunade came up behind Sakura.

"Kushina Uzumaki," she said. Sakura's eyes widened once again.

Naruto came to and was once again calmed. He felt someone hugging him close. It was a familiar person. One person that he had dreamed about. The person that he had been searching for a very long time. Naruto turned and felt a gentle hand in his hair.

"My baby… I'm sorry I took so long…" she said and hugged him to her. Naruto smiled and hugged his mother back. In the background, Sakura cried as she saw Naruto smile.


End file.
